Life as an Uchiha
by SakuraluvSasuke0718
Summary: Sakura is married to Sasuke, now it's a new story about how Sakura will deal about being an Uchiha. SasuXSaku other pairings included like NaruXHina, SaiXIno, ShikaXTema, etc. ON HIATUS


**Life as an Uchiha*SasuSaku***

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

(_A/N: Sakura is telling what happened before the real story_)

* * *

><p>It's been 7 years since Sasuke came back to Konoha, thanks to Naruto.<p>

After a few weeks of settling down, he apologized about leaving me and Konoha and confessed his feelings for me, I forgave him. After he got settled he began asking me out on a couple of dates I was a little surprised, but agreed to go out with him. On out last date, he asked me to be his girlfriend and tears started running down my face then I hugged him and said 'yes'. After a year of being a couple, Sasuke brought me to the park. I was surprised to see all of our friends were there.

**-Flashback-**

"Sasuke-kun, are we there yet?" I asked impatiently. (_A/N: Sakura is wearing a blindfold_)

"Yeah. You can take the blindfold off," Sasuke said.

I took the blindfold off. I was surprised. All of our friends were there, including Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-shishou, and Shizune-sama. I looked around and saw many decorations.

"What's going on here?" I asked, confused.

"Well, this young man here wants to ask you something," said Tsunade as she patted Sasuke on the back, with a little grin on her face.

I faced Sasuke. "What is it?" I asked, still confused.

Tsunade-shishou stepped back to give us some space, and everyone's eyes are at us. I looked at Sasuke, who is now kneeling in front of me. 'this is getting weird, Sasuke-kun is kneeling in front of me, and everyone here all have a big grin on their faces' i said to myself. Then I saw Sasuke taking out a little box from his pocket.

"Haruno Sakura," he nervously spoke. "Will you marry me?" he said as he opened the little box to me and revealed a beautiful ring. I was stunned, I didn't expected it to happen. I suddenly felt tears rolling from my eyes, tears of joy.

"I.." everyone was looking at me including Sasuke, waiting for an answer. "I.. WILL!" I said, blushing. Sasuke stood up, with a look of relief in his face. Then I suddenly hugged him, he was a little shocked but returned the hug.

"YAY!" everyone shouted, but Ino's voice was the loudest one I can hear.

"Ino, your voice is going to make us deaf," I said with a little giggle.

"Aww c'mon, Sakura, it wasn't that loud!" Ino replied.

So after four months of preparations, it was finally the day we all were waiting for. The Wedding.

A week after the wedding, I started feeling dizzy, keep fainting once in a while from doing a little chore good thing Sasuke-kun keeps catching me, and keep running to the bathroom to throw up.

The next day, Sasuke-kun was on a mission so I decided to go to Tsunade-shishou.

I went to Tsunade's office.

"Um… shishou? I want to take a pregnancy test." I said calmly.

"Sure, come over here so we can get started and when we find out the results, we'll tell it Sasuke when he gets back from the mission."

One hour later.

"Sakura!" said Tsunade, exited.

"What is it, shishou?" I said.

"You're positive!" she exclaimed.

"R-really?" I asked.

"And you're gonna have twins!" she added.

"T-twins? Are you sure, shishou?" I asked again.

"As sure as I am the Fifth Hokage!" she said with a big smile. "We'll just have to wait here until Sasuke returns from the mission."

Ten minutes later.

"Tsunade-sama, Sasuke Uchiha is here." Shizune said.

"Bring him in."

Sasuke entered.

"I completed the mission Tsunade-sama." Sasuke said. Then he noticed I was in the office too. "Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"Well we… I mean she has something to tell you." Tsunade said with a smile.

Sasuke turned to face me. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well, um… I took a pregnancy test earlier and I just want to tell you that uh… the r-results w-were p-posit-tive." I said. I was really scared of what will his reactions be.

He looked at me for a moment then walked towards me and hugged me gently. "I'm going to be a dad," he whispered softly in my ear. I sighed in relief to what he whispered.

"Ahem, now that you both have taken the news happily, you two are now dismissed," Tsunade said, breaking the silence. "And Sasuke, I won't be giving you any missions for the next nine months. Your mission within those nine months is to take care of your wife until she gives birth."

"Hai." He said and then we both left the office.

After nine months.

"S-Sasuke-kun, I-I th-think its t-time!" I said weakly.

"O-ok!" Sasuke said in panic.

He carried me hurriedly until we reached the hospital.

"Mr. Uchiha, you can wait for your wife outside the Emergency room" the nurse said.

Forty minutes later. Sasuke heard crying babies.

The nurse approached Sasuke smiling. "Congratulations, Mr. Uchiha. You're a father!" the nurse said.

"Sasuke, you have a boy and a girl!" Tsunade said as she came out of the room.

Sasuke entered the room.

"Sasuke-kun! Aren't they adorable?" I said holding them with both of my arms. Sasuke took the baby boy in his arms.

"What will we name them?" asked Sasuke, smiling while looking at the baby in his arms.

"Well, I decided to name the boy, Daisuke. Why don't you name the girl?" I replied.

Sasuke looked at the baby in my arms. "How about Shina?"

"That is beautiful" I said, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>so how was it? please tell me what you think<strong>

**R&R please. and tell me if i should continue this ^^**

**btw visit my account in deviantART : .com feel free to comment on my works there!**

**ja-ne!**


End file.
